mermaid_swampfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuta Takahashi
"Oww, don't kick the seat..." -Yuuta Takahashi Yuuta Takahashi is one of Rin Yamazaki's friends, and the second person to suffer from the Mermaids' Curse. Appearance Yuuta has neck length brunette hair, with curtain bangs. Yuuta is adorned with a unbuttoned white short sleeved jacket and wears an orange t-shirt underneath. He has dark brown eyes, dark blue pants and black shoes. Personality Not much is known about Yuuta's personality, due to after day one he becomes entranced by the Ophelia paintings, causing him to go insane. It is shown that he's a generally cheerful and humorous person: he tells Rin in the intro that tomorrow he's 'going to swim in the swamp' excitedly (albeit possibly as a joke). Even as the group is lost in the mountains while driving (for which he takes the blame), Yuuta laughs about being lost and not knowing where they are. Despite this cheerful appearance, Yuuta seems to ponder upon some things, showing that he can be serious when he needs to be. Acting as a counterweight to Rin's tomboyish, brash attitude; Seitaro's intelligent but somehow rude personality; and Yuka's softer, more caring sides, Yuuta can be seen as the heart of the group, keeping the four together as a team. Together with Rin he is a driving force, which shows in the beginning of the game as he - amongst other things - tries to figure out what happened to their car. Relationships Seitaro Wakasugi Yuuta and Seitaro are the only males in the group, and in the first scene it is seen that they are good friends. Later, while Yuuta was becoming crazy over the Ophelia paintings, Seitaro was still looking for the map, but when Yuuta runs off (in the endings with Yuka's death) Seitaro goes running after him, showing that he does care for him. The two goes through the entire game without fighting. When Seitaro died in the ending 'SECRETS', Yuuta was really shocked to hear about Seitaro's death from Rin, his responses leading to the conclusion that he and Seitaro were really great friends, or even best friends. Rin Yamazaki Yuuta teased Rin along with Seitaro, but they're still great friends. When Yuuta got crazy due to the paintings Rin was the one to put him back to normal by destroying the Ophelia paintings and thus snapping him out of it. Yuuta subsequently passed out and was taken back to his room by Seitaro and Rin. When he woke up Rin scolded him for being crazy, though he didn't remember anything about it. Even though Rin sometimes acts as if she dislikes him she actually cares about him, which is shown to be mutual when, in one of the endings, Rin jumps in the water and Yuuta tries to rescue her. Sadly he fails as, suddenly, he is shot. The shooter is never revealed in-game. Yuka Kikuchi Like Rin and Seitaro, Yuuta and Yuka are good friends. Through gameplay, it can be interpreted as that Yuuta has a 'love interest' towards Yuka, which is supported by some scenes, but it was never outright said in-game. Amongst the scenes that support this theory most is when Seitaro tells Rin to give Yuuta a lantern, and as Rin stops before his door she hear him moaning Yuka's name, thus believing him to be pleasuring himself to the thought of Yuka (although this is never confirmed). In the endings where Yuka didn't die and Rin went in Yuka's room, she saw Yuuta beside her bed: in conversation between Rin and Yuuta he then says that Rin should become beautiful just like Yuka. It is unclear on whether this is Yuuta's true feelings or him being possessed, though the latter is supposedly most likely. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters